


On A Beach In Genosha With You (I’m On A Beach With You Remix)

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: Charles and Erik celebrate New Years Eve 1993 on the beach in Genosha.





	On A Beach In Genosha With You (I’m On A Beach With You Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm On A Beach With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139654) by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie). 



Erik sinks down slowly in the soft sand. The sun has been beaming down on them the entire day despite it being the very last day of the year and the sand is warm under his bare feet. He scoots closer to the blanket Charles is perched on and smiles as he drops a bottle and two glasses next to him.

The bottle makes a soft thud against the sand. It is enough to break Charles from whatever was occupying his mind. A smile lights up his face as he turns the bottle to look at the label. Charles’ smile can compete with the brightest sun any day, Erik thinks. 

“Oh my, how fancy!” He raises an eyebrow at Erik. “Where did you get Taittinger from?”

“I have my ways,” Erik smiles.

“Ah, you told Peter to get it,” Charles chuckles. “Did you at least tell him to pay this time?”

“Of course I did,” Erik says, pouting, “What kind of man do you take me for?”

“A very sexy one with very few scruples.” Charles barks a loud laugh. “Just the way I like it. Now let’s uncork this bad boy.” With a few expert twist he has the cork sailing through the air and then the two flutes filled to the brim. “Cheers, old friend.”

Erik carefully clinks his glass against Charles’ before taking a sip. Champagne isn’t his favorite, but Charles the spoiled posh bastard loves it and it is New Years Eve so Champagne it is. 

They sit in silence, quietly sipping their drinks, watching the sun sink closer and closer to the horizon. Erik reaches out and threads his fingers between Charles’ and wraps their hands together. “I don’t think I’ve told you enough how happy I am that you’re here with me. That you said yes.” 

“You have,” Charles says and snuggles closer against Erik’s chest. Then he turns and gives him a small peck on the cheek. “Several times.” He laughs. “You’ve shown me too. Also several times.”

“You can joke all you want,” Erik says, “But I was really worried that you’d decline when I asked you to move here. It’s still an island in the middle of nowhere, Charles. We live in an old shipping container. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had said no.”

“It is, but I love it here. Because I get to spend every day with you. You’re amazing, Erik. You made this whole place wheelchair accessible in less than a week. Just for me.”

“I want you to be able to get around and not have to be dependent on me floating your chair.”

“I know and I love it, Erik, and I love you.” 

He looks down and Erik follows his gaze to the gold band resting around Charles’ left ring finger. Charles looks back up at him and smiles.

“Can you believe it has been a month?” he asks. 

“The best month of my life,” Erik says. He gently heats the metal. Just enough for Charles to notice the difference. He loves having something he can sense so close to Charles skin. Charles can touch Erik’s mind from miles away and Erik can feel Charles’ body heat even when they are apart. They are two halves of a whole. 

“Come here,” Charles says. The twinkle in his eye is one he has seen many times before but it never fails to excite him. He knows exactly what it means. 

“Where do you want me?”

Charles leans back a little.”Here,” he says, “straddle my chest.”

Erik moves slowly but deliberately. Focusing on not jostling Charles as he climbs over him and settles one knee on either side of his body. His worn black jeans feel five sizes too small already as he looks down on red lips and Charles’ bright blue eyes peeking at him through long lashes. 

“Take off your shirt.”

Erik pulls his black tee over his head and tosses it behind him. 

“Now give me a hand with these,” Charles says, eyes dropping to Erik’s crotch where his cock is straining against the rough fabric. 

He usually doesn’t need to strain his power at all to do such a little task as unzipping a pair of jeans but all of his blood is rushing south and so it takes a few seconds for him to summon enough energy to pull the zip down. It slides down, tooth by tooth, until it is open all the way and his cock springs free. 

Charles smacks his lips. “Mmm. Commando. My favorite.” He props himself up on one elbow and lets his other hand draw a gentle line along Erik’s shaft. “Oh, the things I will do to you,” he says, eyes firmly on Erik’s dick. 

“Oh?” Erik says, his voice shaking almost as much as his thighs. “What do you have in mind?”

A little bit of this. Charles voice sounds unfairly calm and collected inside his head as his hand closes around the base of Erik’s cock. 

And a little bit of his. He drags his hand up along Erik’s cock and back down to cup his balls. Just as rough as he knows Erik likes it.

And this. He wraps his full, red lips around the head of Erik’s dick and he sucks. Hard. 

Charles’ mouth works tirelessly at swallowing more and more of Erik’s cock until he can feel himself hit the back of Charles’ throat. Charles pulls back with a wet pop and he is a little out of breath and his cheeks are flushed but the look in his eyes convey nothing but deep dark red lust. 

Charles goes back in eagerly. Mouth closed around the head and fingers wrapped around the base. Pumping up and down and up and down until Erik’s cock is glistening with saliva. And throbbing so hard he can barely keep from exploding.

Charles takes him all the way in again and this time he can’t hold it back. Every muscle in his body tenses and stars light up before his eyes as he shoots his load down Charles' throat. 

He sinks down, laying next to Charles on the blanket, and wraps his arms around him.

“Oh, fireworks!” Charles exclaims a few seconds later.

“I know, it felt like fireworks,” Erik mumbles into Charles’ shoulder.

“No, love,” Charles laughs and points to the sky, “actual fireworks. It’s midnight.”

“Happy new year, old friend,” Erik says.

“Happy new year, husband,” Charles replies.


End file.
